


helping hand

by transbuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern ish AU, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, but fundy has fox ears n a tail bc i said so, idk how to tag help, like theyre Kinda the smp characters but theyre also like regular ppl in the real world, no beta we die like men, pls be nice to me this is my first time writing either of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: One reason why Fundy's very glad to have moved out of his father's place is that he can spend time with his boyfriend without worrying about his dad hovering over them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> hallo! this is my first dream team fic! wow! scary! i wrote this bc the fact that fundys canonly trans in the smp lives in my head rent free! im also a real big fundywastaken simp, so i just had to combine the two. as a transmasc who goes by fundy, i was legally obligated to  
> im on tumblr @technoblaede :) enjoy!

One reason why Fundy's very glad to have moved out of his father's place is that he can spend time with his boyfriend without worrying about his dad hovering over them. His dad means well, of course, but he has the nastiest habit of never really leaving Fundy alone. It makes it hard to do things comfortably.

But thankfully, he's able to pay as much attention to his boyfriend, Dream, without having to worry about his father popping up and asking if they need snacks or something. Or, rather, he's able to focus on the movie him and his boyfriend are watching. Fundy can't quite remember the name of it, all he really knows is that it's some action movie that Dream had really wanted to watch, and who is Fundy to deny his boyfriend such a pleasure? It's a win for him too, because he gets to snuggle up against Dream's side and watch the excited expressions on his face. Dream is always incredibly endearing when he's excited, and Fundy is always happy to see him that way.

At some point during the movie, an alarm starts blaring out of Fundy's phone, causing both of the men to jump in surprise. Fundy reaches to grab his phone in order to shut off the alarm while Dream reaches to pause the movie with a little wheeze. Fundy groans a little when he reads the name of his alarm.

Dream glances over at him curiously. "What's wrong?" he asks gently.

"It's time for my T shot," Fundy says bitterly as he stands up. Dream laughs a little at that, which makes Fundy huff and cross his arms. "What's so funny!"

Dream laughs again and shakes his head, "It's just cute how bitter you are about it."

Fundy blushes and rolls his eyes before heading off to the bathroom while muttering, "I was so comfy, it's not fair." 

Once he gets into the bathroom, Fundy grabs one of his little vials of testosterone and a needle. He stops to look at himself in the mirror briefly. He studies his ears for a moment before dragging his eyes down himself to study his tail. He imagines what he might look like without them, wondering what life could've been. He squints at himself for a moment longer before deciding it's not worth dwelling on today and walking back to the living room.

"Fundy!" Dream says happily as soon as Fundy's back in the room. Fundy smiles toothily, his tail wagging a little at the attention. "I missed you," Dream continues fondly.

Fundy smiles even more, his tail wagging faster as he comes over and sits back down next to Dream before softly kissing Dream's cheek. "I missed you too!" he says happily.

Dream looks at him fondly and laughs softly. "You are so cute," he says rather matter-of-factly.

Fundy snorts as he carefully pulls the needle out of the package. "You're a dweeb," he says sincerely.

Dream blows a raspberry and throws an arm around Fundy's shoulders as he works. "You loooove it," he says teasingly.

Fundy scrunches up his nose a little. "You have zero proof of that," he says playfully. He carefully unties the knot holding his sweatpants up and pushes them down just a little before holding the needle against his thigh slightly shakily, ears pressed down a little.

Dream stays quiet for a moment before talking cautiously, "Is everything okay?" he asks quietly.

Fundy nods and shifts in his seat a little. "Yeah, I'm just.. Nervous, is all."

Dream furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head a little. "Nervous? What for?"

"I don't really like needles!" Fundy says rather defensively.

Dream laughs a little and shakes his head before scooting a little closer and holding a hand out. "Here, let me do it then," he offers.

Fundy blinks in confusion and tilts his head, "Are you for real?"

Dream laughs and nods. "Of course! I mean, I think it's a little weird that you've chosen to do _injections_ when you don't like needles, but I'm glad to help you out."

Fundy blinks a little more before carefully handing the needle to Dream, his tail thumping against the couch betraying his fondness for the other man.

Dream laughs and reaches over to take one of Fundy's hands with his free hand, squeezing it a little. "What's got you so happy?" he asks.

Fundy blushes a little and squeezes Dream's hand back. "I just... I think it's very sweet that you want to do this for me. And I really appreciate it. So... Yeah."

Dream smiles and squeezes Fundy's hand once more before slowly pushing the needle into his leg. He gently rubs Fundy's knuckles when Fundy winces before talking softly, "Well, I kinda like helping you out. I kinda love you, did you know that?"

Fundy laughs a little, sounding somewhat strained, and rolls his eyes. "I had no idea." And then, after a moment, he adds softly, "I love you too, dweeb."

Dream smiles widely at him before pulling the needle out and getting up to go dispose of it. While he's gone, Fundy carefully pulls his sweatpants back up and reties them, tail thumping happily against the couch. When Dream returns, it's with the same wide smile as before as he sits back down next to Fundy. He hardly gives Fundy a moment to think before pulling him into his lap and hugging him tightly, causing Fundy to squeak in surprise.

"Dreeeeam!" Fundy says, blushing and smacking Dream's shoulder lightly.

"Whaaaaat!" Dream says teasingly, kissing Fundy's cheeks repeatedly.

Fundy rolls his eyes, the blush on his cheeks and the sound of his tail thumping quicker than before giving away his amusement. "You are *such* a dork."

"Well, like you said," Dream says. "You loooove me."

Fundy rolls his eyes again and shakes his head. "Blah. Just turn the movie back on, dork."

Dream laughs and reaches over to grab the remote, turning the movie back on before leaning back against the couch, Fundy still held tightly in his arms. Fundy sighs contentedly, curling up a little in Dream's arms. He could definitely get used to days like this.


End file.
